


Becouse you're my mate

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Polski | Polish, Romance, Suicide Attempt, czas teraźniejszy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwóch ciołków usiłuje dojsć do ładu ze swoimi emocjami. Zmrożony Uchiha i rozwrzeszczany Naruto, obserwowani przez Sakurę i Kakashiego, zaczynają jak ninja spoglądać pod spód, i widzieć swoją relację w całkiem innym świetle. Urodzinowa depresja Uzumakiego, małe, prywatne odkrycia Sasuke i tona fluffu. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becouse you're my mate

**Author's Note:**

> Narracja prowadzona w czasie teraźniejszym. 2004 rok, to były czasy, pun intented :)

Becouse you're my mate 

by homoviator

"Aby być dobrym kunoichi, Sakura, musisz nauczyć się spoglądać na to, co zwykle przed oczyma."

"Już zajrzałam pod okładkę tej pańskiej książki, mistrzu Kakashi. Proszę, bez zbędnych komentarzy. O co chodzi?"

"Widzę, że faktycznie masz coś z Tsunade. A więc do rzeczy, istnieją dwa rodzaje związków między ludźmi, w których to związkach ludzie ustalają pewne wzory swoich relacji z otoczeniem i innymi ludźmi."

"A więc są to w sumie dwa rodzaje oczekiwań względem innych ludzi, czyli jak na przykład chcemy, żeby nas traktowali itd?"

"Tak. Świetna dedukcja. Pomoże Ci ona w określeniu tych dwóch rodzajów skrajnie od siebie różnych, które na nieszczęście mamy okazję obserwować co dnia. Dodam, że są to przypadki, że się tak wyrażę, ostre."

"Hmmm....Pewnie masz na myśli Sasuke i Naruto?"

"Taaaaa....Jednak będziesz dobrym kunoichi. Chyba nawet lepszym niż Tsunade."

"Cha cha! A mam dopiero dwadzieścia lat!"

"Taaaa...A więc pierwszy przypadek charakteryzuje się sporą energią, skierowaną na to, by uczynić siebie jak najbardziej widocznym, przez co wymusza na innych jakąkolwiek reakcję. Wejście w taki układ wymaga otwartego wyrażenia tego, co się myśli a więc nieco represyjnego określenia siebie jako jednostki, która pożąda od innych jednostek pewnego rodzaju zachowań..."

"Tak na przykład Naruto robi kawały i jest tak rozwrzeszczany, żeby wejść z kimś w dialog, w którym będzie mógł wypowiedzieć swoje potrzeby?"

"Jesteś przerażająco inteligentna. Pewnie więc sama opowiesz mi o drugim przypadku. W końcu był dość długo obiektem twoich westchnień."

"OK. A więc drugi rodzaj to milczek. Ani nie odpycha ani nie przyciąga. Jakby na coś...czekał. Nie chce wymuszać reakcji przez wypowiadanie swoich potrzeb. Czeka na reakcję na jakieś swoje wewnętrzne pragnienie, którego nie może bądź nie chce wypowiedzieć. Chce reakcji na niewypowiedziane...jakby ktoś znał go na tyle dobrze, był tak blisko, że...że znałby jego potrzebę bez słów. Z pełnym współodczuwaniem....Ale Sasuke nie ma chyba takiej osoby i popada w schizofreniczną depresję. Podobnie jak Naruto, którego nikt nie chce słuchać..."

"Doskonale, Sakura. Jak odpowiednio poćwiczysz będziesz silniejsza niż Tsunade."

"Hm..Kakashi? Skoro wiemy, co się dzieje z Naruto i Sasuke, czemu nie potrafimy im pomóc. Przecież się staramy, ja i Lee. Hinata. Hokage, Ty...Dlaczego nie możemy im pomóc?"

"Odpowiedź jest prosta. Oni nie chcą pomocy od nas."

"A od kogo w takim razie? Nikogo innego nie mają..."

"Pomyśl dobrze, najinteligentniejsza panno w Konoha."

"Oni...Oni nie chcą od nas pomocy...My nie możemy im pomóc, bo oni chcą...pomocy od siebie nawzajem..."

"Racja. I tym właśnie się zajmiemy."

 

* * *

 

Naruto stoi zdyszany na moście i trzyma w ramionach ogłuszonego kota. Ma podrapaną twarz i ręce, kot zaś wygląda jakby został uderzony w łebek grubą gałęzią, leżącą nieopodal. Znudzony Kakashi przewraca stronę książki a Sakura poprawia włosy, przeglądając się w lusterku, które niedawno dostała od Lee. Naruto szczerzy zęby i odwraca się do milczącego i patrzącego na niego nieruchomo Sasuke.

"Cha cha cha!!! Jeeeesteeem naaaajlepszsyyyyyy!!! Przyznaj to geniuszu! Złapałem ją po raz dwunasty i odchodzę do mistrzostwa!!! Cha cha!!!"

Sasuke patrzy na Naruto beznamiętnym, pustym wzrokiem, po czym odwraca się i zaczyna iść w kierunku swojego domu. Twarz Naruto wykrzywia się brzydko.

"Padalec!!! Po prostu nie stać cię na przyznanie się, że jestem leeeepszyyyy!!!"

Porzucony jednym ruchem kot ląduje w ramionach Sakury a Naruto znika w pomarańczowym kłębie dymu. Nie zdąża zauważyć porozumiewawczego spojrzenia Kakashiego i Sakury.

 

* * *

Sakura i Lee ubrani w tradycyjne kimona stoją przed ozdobioną odświętnie bramą torana. Wszyscy wokół paradują w nowych, barwnych kimonach, gdyż odbywa się właśnie festyn na cześć lata. Tylko Naruto i Sasuke są w swoich zwyczajnych ubraniach. To święto rodzinne, powinno się je spędzać z bliskimi a oni nie mają bliskich. Nawet Iruka z Kakashim wzięli parę dni urlopu i pojechali w góry.

Sakura uczepiona ramienia promieniejącego szczęściem Lee, namawia Sasuke i Naruto na wzięcie udziału w festynie. Bez skutku.

"Chodźcie, będzie dobra zabawa, muzyka i jedzenie...Nie możecie tak siedzieć wciąż w lesie i walczyć, hm?"

"Nooo...Ale Sakurka, ja nie chcę siedzieć tak bezczynnie w tłumie poprzebieranych ludzi, gdzie nawet nie ma ramen! To nudne! Nie mam nawet kimona!"

"Sasuke-kun! Przemów mu do rozumu, temu głupkowi! Przebywanie z ludźmi zawsze jest wartościowe, nawet, jeżeli nie zawiera ramen!"

Sasuke patrzy na Sakurę dziwnym wzrokiem.

"Nie. Ja też nie idę. Mam coś ważnego do załatwienia."

Sakura uśmiecha się tryumfalnie i wyciąga w jego kierunku oskarżycielskiego palca.

"Kiepska wymówka! Wiem, że nie masz nic do roboty, bo Kakashi wręcz kazał ci nic nie robić tylko iść na festyn!"

Sasuke przenosi wzrok z Sakury na Naruto i uparcie wpatruje się w niego, zmuszając do odgadnięcia intencji.

"Mam trenować z Naruto."

Sakura wygląda na lekko zbitą w tropu a Naruto intencji nie odgaduje.

"COOOO???!!! Kiedy Kakashi nam to kazał?! Cholera! Znowu wszystko za moimi plecami, taaaa????"

Sasuke robi się czerwony i odwraca wzrok, co jest tak rzadkim widokiem, że wszyscy dookoła zaczynają się na nich gapić. Naruto powoli załapuje, że powiedział coś nie tak a Sakura uśmiecha się znacząco do Lee.

"To my odprowadzimy was do domu Naruto. Pewnie tam się przebierzecie, weźmiecie zwoje technik Kakashiego, które Naruto przetrzymuje już od miesiąca i będziecie je ćwiczyć..."

Sasuke powoli potakuje. Jego wzrok wbity w zmieszane i wyraźnie zaniepokojone oczy Naruto, który zaczyna przeczuwać, że jeżeli zaoponuje to stanie mu się coś bardzo nieprzyjemnego, więc drze się na całe gardło, powodując nerwowe drgnięcie u wszystkich dookoła.

"Pewnie!!! Sasuke ma spędzić u mnie cały wieczór!!!"

Sakura promienieje a Sasuke patrzy na Naruto wstrząśniętym, onyksowym spojrzeniem.

"Nooo!!! Niektóre techniki da się zrobić tyko nocą! Jak to przemyślnie ze strony Kakashiego..." powoli wycedza Sakura z wszystkowiedzącym uśmiechem zerkając to na czerwonego Sasuke to na skonfudowanego Naruto. "To co, idziemy? Może jak się skończy festyn, gdzieś około trzeciej nad ranem przyjdziemy zobaczyć jak wam idzie. Nocne techniki są takie fascynujące! Ale z was gorliwce, wciąż tylko trening i trening! Podziwiać!"

Cała czwórka wlecze się przez zatłoczone ulice w kierunku domu Naruto. Sakura komentuje kimona dziewcząt, Lee mówi o technikach nocnych, Naruto narzeka, że już czas na ramen a Sasuke milczy, tylko uparcie wpatruje się w Naruto.

"To cześć! Zobaczymy jak wam idzie gdzieś około trzeciej, hm? Żebyście się nie pozabijali! No to hej!"

Drzwi zamykają się za Sakurą i Lee, i przez długą chwilę w mieszkaniu Naruto panuje cisza. Twarz Sasuke nie wyraża nic, ale jego oczy są jakieś inne, tak, że Naruto niewygodnie pod tym czarnym, onyksowym spojrzeniem. Naruto nigdy nie peszy się pod niczyim spojrzeniem, więc sytuacja jest dla niego niezrozumiała i irytująca.

"No to poszli sobie! Ty też pewnie chcesz iść. Jak Sakurka przyjdzie to pójdę sobie na spacer po dachach. Popuka i da sobie spokój, tak jak wszyscy, gdy nie otwieram drzwi dłużej niż trzy minuty. Więc możesz z powodzeniem iść i robić sobie, co Ci się żywnie podoba w tej swojej rezydencji..."

Rezydencja, w której odbył się mord całego klanu Sasuke nie była najlepszym miejscem na spędzenie festynu. Czarne oczy błyszczą wewnętrznym blaskiem, który szybko gaśnie a Naruto po raz pierwszy w życiu reaguje na prośbę bez słów.

"...Albo możesz faktycznie zostać u mnie na noc."

Ku zaskoczeniu ich obu Sasuke potakuje w milczeniu, po raz pierwszy ujawniając komukolwiek, że nie ma chęci spędzać świąt ani sam ani w rodzinnym tłumie Konoha. Naruto odkrywa nagle, że czuje podobnie, że w sumie nie chce być sam a tłum rodzin tylko go zmęczy i przygnębi. Naruto uśmiecha się szeroko do swojego niespodziewanego wizytora.

"Dobra, fajnie. Znajdę jakiś dodatkowy futon. Nawet nie próbuj protestować, nie zamierzam pozwolić spać bądź, co bądź gościowi na fotelu!"

Tym razem Sasuke się uśmiecha a Naruto aż wzdycha, taki jest to piękny uśmiech. Maskując zażenowanie i jakieś nagłe zadowolenie, płynące z wpuszczenia kogoś do mieszkania, którego nikt nigdy nie odwiedzał, Naruto szykuje posłanie dla Sasuke a Sasuke bezwiednie zaczyna uprzątać bałagan w salonie, upychając do znalezionej, celofanowej torby wszystkie puste kubki po ramen.

Po godzinie Sasuke siedzi w zagraconej kuchence Naruto, je swój ramen o smaku miso i wydaje się jakby wewnętrznie rozgrzany, nie tylko przez jedzenie. Naruto najwyraźniej cieszy się z dobrego samopoczucia swojego gościa, który słynie ze swojej depresji i neurozy, ale wyraźnie brakuje mu słów. Będąc najgłośniejszym ninja w Konoha egzekwuje swoją potrzebę.

"Dlaczego tak nagle zachciało ci się do mnie przyjść? No i wykiwać Sakurę, żeby dała sobie spokój z ciągnięciem nas na festyn? Nie, żebyś wpadał do mnie co niedziela..."

Sasuke spogląda za okno znad swojej miski ramen a Naruto zaczyna żałować pytania, na które albo nie dostanie odpowiedzi, albo będzie ona bardzo bolesna. W obu przypadkach zepsuje nastrój. Naruto krzywi się lekko na tę myśl, ale znów zostaje zaskoczony przez czarnowłosego chłopaka, siedzącego w milczeniu i patrzącego za okno.

"Nie chciałem być sam."

Głos Sasuke jest odległy, jakby od dawna nieużywany i Naruto nagle wie, ile kosztuje Uchihę przyznanie się do tak oczywistej rzeczy, jak samotność sieroty. Czarne oczy zwracają się do niego, spokojne i uważne.

"Jeżeli też kiedyś będziesz coś takiego czuł, to także możesz do mnie przyjść."

Twarz Naruto rozkwita zadowolonym uśmiechem. Sasuke właśnie uprzedził to, co sam właśnie chciał powiedzieć. Że nie powinni być sami, że mogą być sami razem ale nie osobno, bo jest to zbyt niebezpieczne. Samotna samotność wiązała się z dziwacznymi myślami, do których Naruto nie przyznawał się sam przed sobą, których się bał. Czarne oczy zamykają się w lekkim, milczącym zadowoleniu.

"...Bo samotność w pojedynkę jest groźna, zgadza się?"kończy Sasuke, wpatrując się znowu z okno. Żartobliwy ton, pod którym dźwięczy przeżyta, doświadczalna prawda wzdryga Naruto.

"Zgadza się."

Całą noc spędzają w kuchni, zagotowując kolejne herbaty i studiując zwoje nocnych technik. Naruto gada sam do siebie, czasem do Sasuke a czasem tak, po prostu, abstrakcyjnie. Sasuke oswaja się z nieustannym terkotem blondasa, bezbłędnie wyczuwając, kiedy jest to tylko czcza bablanina, kiedy zaś jest to poważna odsłona wnętrza Naruto. Nocne techniki są opanowane w stopniu bardziej niż zadowalającym, gdy do mieszkania wtaczają się zgrzani, lekko na rauszu Sakura i Lee.

"No jak pięknie, siedzicie sobie w kuchni i uczycie się zwojów nawet w święta!" Sakura nie ukrywała swojego zawodu. "A ja myślałam, że mi bujdy wstawiacie, żeby nie iść na festyn...Trzeba przyznać, że jesteście wspaniałymi pracoholikami... Pasujecie do siebie, hi hi hi.."

Pożegnali się szybko i poszli, Lee pomagał Sakurze utrzymać równowagę na stromych schodach a ona śpiewała coś zdartym głosem o niegdysiejszych miłościach i setkach technik, które jeszcze przed nimi. Sasuke i Naruto patrzyli na siebie zabawnym wzrokiem, nie wiedząc, czy ta ostatnia uwaga dotyczy rozbawionej pary czy ich samych.

Nad ranem Naruto zapada w coś w rodzaju drzemki a Sasuke nie chcąc budzić przyjaciela po ciężkiej nocy, zawleka chrapiącego blondasa do sypialni, zwala na łóżko i opuszcza po cichu mieszkanie Uzumakiego. Jest zmęczony i sam ledwo trzyma się na nogach, ale czuje w sobie ciepło, którego nie było w nim od dawna. Od śmierci rodziców. Sasuke woli nie zastanawiać się skąd to uczucie, więc szybko idzie do domu, bierze krótki prysznic i kładzie się spać na swoim twardym, tradycyjnym posłaniu w swoim ciemnym, tradycyjnym pokoju w mrocznej, granatowej rezydencji Uchiha.

 

* * *

 

Gdy po paru tygodniach Sasuke skacząc wieczorem po dachach słyszy wrzask Naruto, dobiegający z Ichiraku, bez namysłu wdziera się do restauracji i staje z trzema kunai w pozycji obronnej. Kelnerki patrzą się na niego jak na diament w kaszance a klienci odsuwają się ostrożnie z drogi. W kącie sali siedzi, czy raczej wisi na stołku Naruto, opierając się ciężko na stosie pustych butelek stojących przed nim. Sasuke chowa kunai i podchodzi do wstawionego kolegi. Pierwszy raz widzi Naruto w tym stanie, pierwszy raz też reaguje tak emocjonalnie na czyjś krzyk, że aż wskakuje z znienacka do restauracji z bronią, gotowy do ataku.

"Co się dzieje Naruto?"

Kelnerki uspokajają się nieco, zapraszając klientów na kieliszek sake na koszt firmy, żeby nie wyszli i nie zrobili dziury w nocnym utargu. Sasuke siada koło Naruto a ten podnosi głowę i przez moment wpatruje się w niego wielkimi, załzawionymi, błękitnymi oczyma, jakby nie rozpoznawał osoby.

"Co się stało?" pyta ponownie Sasuke i wzdycha z zaskoczeniem, gdy Naruto bez ostrzeżenia rzuca się na niego i zawisa na nim bezwładnie, uczepiając się żałośnie jego talii i tradycyjnie zawiązanego pasa. Płacze. Sasuke obejmuje niezgrabnie trzęsące się ramiona, próbując zebrać do kupy swojego najgroźniejszego rywala, ale sytuacja jest dla niego obca i nie udaje mu się. Mokre ciepło rozlewa się mu po brzuchu i okolicach.

"Co się do diabła ciężkiego stało??!!!" wrzeszczy Sasuke i bezceremonialnie potrząsa Naruto, który wreszcie uwalnia jego talię, ukazując okropnie zabeczaną, czerwoną twarz.

"Napij się ze mną...czyk...masz tak samo...czyk...jak...czyk...ja..." wydusza z siebie Naruto, odzyskując równowagę i wskrabując się niezgrabnie na swój stołek. Niespodziewanie dla samego siebie Sasuke siada obok przyjaciela, alkoholu jednak nie rusza. Naruto zdaje się tego nie zauważać, zajęty swoimi ponurymi myślami, które nie pasują ani trochę do jego otwartej, radosnej twarzy.

"Co mamy takie samo?" pyta Sasuke, wiedząc, że w tym stanie Naruto nie udzieli koherentnej odpowiedzi.

Błękitne oczy pałają wewnętrznym ogniem, po czym gasną tak szybko jak się zapaliły.

"Ty też masz...czyk...dwadzieścia lat....czyk...i nikogo nie masz...ani dziewczyny ani żadnego...czyk...związku za sobą...cholera...czyk...nic!!! Wszyscy tylko nie...czyk...my....mam już tego dosyć..." głos Naruto jest niewyraźny i kiślowaty, i widać jak na dłoni, że cała sprawa niezwykle go boli. "Ale ty...chociaż...masz czyk...jakieś fanki...wybór...a ja...mnie cała osada nienawidzi...czyk...nikogo tu nie znajdę...czyk...cholera jasna, powinienem stąd odejść..."

Sasuke czuje jak przez żołądek przewalają mu się dziwne uczucia najpierw złość, potem zmieszanie a w końcu lęk. Złość, bo jak Naruto może sądzić, że on, spadkobierca rodu Uchiha, nigdy nie miał i nie będzie miał żadnego związku. Zmieszanie, bo faktycznie żadnego związku jeszcze nie miał i nie zapowiada się, że będzie miał, a odbudowa klanu czeka. Lęk, że faktycznie, może coś jest z nimi nie tak, że nie mogą sobie znaleźć żadnej dziewczyny. Naruto może to położyć na karb demona, ale Sasuke....Sasuke po prostu nie potrafi rozmawiać z tymi hordami dziewcząt, które ganiają za nim gdziekolwiek pójdzie. Aż strach pomyśleć, że któraś z nich będzie ewentualnie pomagała w odbudowie rodu. Sakura, ją jeszcze mógł znieść, ale zanim to dostrzegł, ona już należała do Lee, który jak wszystko w swoim życiu, wygrał ją ciężkim potem i wytrwałością. Czy znajdzie się ktoś aż tak wytrwały, żeby wygrać z Sasuke, z jego koszmarami, ranami, z jego chłodnym obejściem i potrzebą samotności?

Sasuke sięga po butelkę i bierze głęboki łyk. Alkohol rozlewa mu się po przełyku i parzy, wyciskając z oczu łzy i dławiąc. Naruto nagle jakby trzeźwieje i patrzy na niego z bliska, pociągając lekko nosem.

"W sumie Sasuke, dobrze, że przyszedłeś....Picie samemu podobno przynosi pecha, tak mawiał ten stary zboczebniec...Jiray...ryja...czy coś...Nie wiem, nigdy nie próbowałem...Ale wiesz, mam dziś taki nastrój, że spróbuję....Chodź, upijmy się Sasuke, my i nasze nieistniejące życie płciowe..." odzywa się całkiem bez czkawki Naruto, dobrodusznym gestem podsuwając Sasuke jeszcze dwie pełne butelki.

"Dlaczego akurat ja...mam z tobą pić?" pyta niewyraźnym głosem Sasuke, czując, że już plącze mu się język. Goście lokalu patrzą ciekawie na dziwaczną parę, siedzącą w kącie sali i połykającą dosłownie butelki sake, jakby to były oranżady. "Dlaczego...ja?"

Naruto przysuwa się do Sasuke, blisko, za blisko, tak, że Sasuke czuje jego pachnący słodko alkoholem oddech na swojej twarzy i ustach.

"Bo ty też tego potrzebowałeś..." zdradza szeptem scenicznym pochylając się jeszcze bliżej ku Sasuke. "Tylko jak zwykle nic...nikomu nie powiesz, tylko się będziesz gdzieś w lesie katował jakimiś treningami sadystycznymi...Wiem, co ci chodzi po głowie...panie geniuszu...Ale musimy się przyzwyczaić...Wojownik jest sam...zwłaszcza, gdy ma głowę nabitą pragnieniami...Ale nie jest lekko...nie, nie, powiedziałbym, że jest nawet piekielnie trudno być samemu, gdy inni mają do kogo wrócić po misjach, mają, do kogo się przytulić..."

Sasuke siedzi z zaciętą miną wpatrując się przed siebie w brudnawą ścianę lokalu. Dłoń sama zaciska mu się na butelce.

"Udajesz, że cię to nie obchodzi..." kwituje Naruto ze współczuciem kiwając głową. "Ale ja swoje wiem...jak umiem patrzeć...wbrew temu, co sobie o mnie myślisz...I powiem ci, dlaczego chcę się...upić ze smutku akurat...z tobą."

Naruto pochyla się ponownie w kierunku Sasuke, który nie może opanować drżenia, wywołanego przez ciepły powiew oddechu na odsłoniętej szyi. W jakiś niezrozumiały sposób ściany lokalu zaczynają wirować a jedyną stałą rzeczą w zasięgu wzroku są jasne, załzawione lekko, wściekle błękitne oczy.

"...Bo jesteś moim przyjacielem... i partnerem...I nie obchodzi mnie, co mówisz o mnie innym, że mnie nienawidzisz, że jesteś tylko moim rywalem..." Sasuke podrywa gwałtownie głowę na te dziwne, pełne bólu słowa, ale Naruto zdaje się tego nie zauważać i mówi dalej. " To, co mówisz się nie liczy... Ja swoje wiem...wiem, co masz w środku..."

A potem jak gdyby nigdy nic Naruto opada na stół, butelka sake wciąż w jego ręku, i zaczyna wydawać ciche, mrukliwe dźwięki, niebezpiecznie podobne do chrapania. Sasuke siedzi dalej w tej samej pozycji, z ramieniem Naruto zarzuconym leniwie na plecy, i wpatruje się tępo przed siebie, strasząc kelnerki. Z jednej strony czuje się obnażony, odkryty nieprzyjemnie, z drugiej strony czuje małe, maleńkie zadowolenie, że ktoś w końcu go odkrył, że nie jest tylko milczącym, aroganckim geniuszem z przeklętego klanu, a kimś, kto szuka i nie może znaleźć, choć wydawałoby się, że nie ma kogoś, komu szukanie przyjaźni i wsparcia szłoby łatwiej niż jemu. W sumie on i Naruto są podobni, i nie wygląda na to, że to, czego szukają, znajduje się w Konoha.

Sasuke zgarnia ze stołu nieprzytomnego Naruto, płaci rachunek, i nieważkim z lekka krokiem podąża do swojego domu. Naruto będzie dziś spał u niego, postanawia twardo, wymawiając się, że nie jest w stanie zanieść kolegi aż na drugi koniec miasta, do jego własnego mieszkania. Rezydencja Uchiha jest bliżej. W czasie drogi Naruto bezwiednie wtula się w plecy Sasuke, wzdychając mrukliwie, jak zadowolony kot. Sasuke znów czuje to dziwne ciepło, tak jak tej nocy, kiedy odbywał się festyn i tym razem nie ucieka przed konkluzją, że uczucie związane jest z Naruto.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi siedzi na drzewie, tuż przy oknie sypialni Sasuke i nie może powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. W tradycyjnym, granatowym pokoju, na wygniecionym niemożliwie futonie leży Naruto, z kończynami rozrzuconymi jak rozgwiazda. Obok, na ułożonym pedantycznie futonie śpi nieruchomo Sasuke, z rękoma pod kołdrą i włosami rozrzuconymi malowniczo na poduszce. Jedno z ramion Naruto obejmuje go luźno w pasie i potomek klanu Uchiha delikatnie przysuwa się nieświadomie do ciepłego dotyku. Kakashi pozwala sobie na krótki, zadowolony rechot i znika w kłębie dymu, postanawiając, że zostawi chłopców ich snom i ich przebudzeniu.

 

* * *

Naruto powoli otwiera oczy i zaspanym wzrokiem obserwuje leżący tuż obok jego twarzy ciemny, pachnący jaśminem przedmiot. Głowa dudni mu tępym bólem a w ustach ma smak, jakby połknął starą skarpetkę. Żeby uciec od niemiłej rzeczywistości przysuwa się bliżej do miękkiego, pachnącego przedmiotu, wtulając w niego nos. Ciemny przedmiot okazuje się być chłodny w dotyku i zdecydowanie włochaty, co więcej, okazuje się żyć swoim własnym życiem, bo odsuwa się od Naruto z niechętnym pomrukiem. Naruto mruży oczy, żeby zobaczyć, do czego właśnie się przytulił, gdy nagle ciemny, pachnący jaśminem, włochaty przedmiot odwraca się i ujawnia przyczepioną z tyłu bladą, trójkątną twarz Sasuke.

Naruto wpatruje się przez chwilę w czarne, zaspane oczy, niepewny, czy mu się to śni czy to tylko poalkoholowy majak. Twarz Sasuke nadyma się w gniewie i nagle wszystko staje się jasne. Naruto krzyczy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!"

Twarz Sasuke zwija się w bólu, wywołanym przeciągłym, piskliwym dźwiękiem a potem blade, smukłe dłonie kneblują z powodzeniem wciąż otwarte w krzyku usta Naruto.

"O rany...cicho, młotku...Łeb mi pęka..." Chłodne dłonie uwalniają twarz Naruto, który nagle traci możliwość wydania z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Patrzy tylko jak Sasuke siada na swoim futonie, bez swojej normalnej gracji i drapie się ostrożnie po głowie, która najwyraźniej faktycznie go boli. Naruto odkrywa, że on sam jest tylko jedną nogą na swoim futonie, cała reszta jego ciała rozpostarta jest na posłaniu Sasuke.

"Co się stało...? Skąd ja tu...?" udaje się wychrypieć Naruto. Sasuke mierzy go zmrużonym, zdecydowanie skacowanym spojrzeniem a potem wstaje i zaczyna się ubierać. Dopiero wtedy Naruto zauważa, że i on i Sasuke są ubrani tylko w bokserki a ich ubrania leżą złożone na niskim, tradycyjnym stoliku z drzewa wiśniowego.

"Piliśmy razem. Wczoraj. Za "nasze nieistniejące życie płciowe" jeśli nie pamiętasz. Zasnąłeś i przyniosłem Cię do siebie, żebyś nie spędzał nocy na ulicach po zamknięciu lokalu." wyjaśnia cichym głosem Sasuke, po czym wychodzi z pokoju, zamykając za sobą tradycyjne, suwane drzwi. "Jeśli chcesz coś zjeść chodź za mną."

Na wspomnienie jedzenia żołądek Naruto budzi się gwałtownie i odzywa się burkliwym głosem. Blondas szybko naciąga koszulkę i spodnie i podąża za Sasuke. A więc był ktoś, kto martwił się o niego na tyle, żeby nie zostawić go samemu sobie, ktoś, kto przyniósł go do swojego domu, rozebrał, położył spać a teraz jeszcze proponował śniadanie. Do tej pory jedyną osobą, która mogłaby zrobić dla niego tyle rzeczy, był Iruka. Inni albo się go bali, albo skrycie nienawidzili i pragnęli, żeby w końcu opuścił osadę. Teraz Naruto wie, że jest jeszcze paru ludzi, których może nazwać, jeśli nie przyjaciółmi, to partnerami.

Z szerokim uśmiechem Naruto zbiega po schodach za Sasuke, ignorując tętniący ból głowy. W tradycyjnej kuchni Uchiha stoi przy kuchence i gotuje coś, co pachnie jak...

"Raaaaammmeeeeeeeen?!!!!" wrzeszczy Naruto i niemal wywraca Sasuke, wtykając mu głowę pod ramię i zaglądając do garnka. Z zawodem stwierdza, że choć potrawa pachnie jak ramen wcale na niego nie wygląda. Sasuke odtrąca go bez ceregieli od kuchenki, z małym, trochę złośliwym uśmiechem.

"Siadaj i nie przeszkadzaj. Robię śniadanie. To ramen, tylko nie z kubka a ręcznie robiony. Ja nie mam czasu na łażenie po restauracjach. Sam robię sobie posiłki."

Naruto oczywiście nie słucha polecenia i nadal próbuje zajrzeć najpierw do garnka, potem w twarz Sasuke.

"Czy ty czasem nie chcesz mnie otruć, hm? Przecież wiem, że mnie niecierpisz skąd więc taka odmiana? Coś mi tu śmierdzi..." blada, smukła ręka łapie Naruto za kołnierz i odsuwa go ponownie od kuchenki. Czarne oczy śmieją się już wyraźnie, dziwnie głębokie i aksamitne.

"Jeśli coś tu śmierdzi, to ty, młotku. Mógłbyś wziąć prysznic zanim usiądziemy do jedzenia."

Naruto robi kolejną, wściekło-obrażoną minę i wypada z kuchni jak torpeda, tylko po to, żeby wrócić po paru sekundach z dziwną miną. Sasuke z kamienną miną zwraca ku niemu twarz, choć widać, że wewnętrznie się śmieje.

"Ech...Gdzie masz łazienkę? W tej całej rezydencji można się zgubić..."

Prysznic poprawia zdecydowanie nastrój Naruto. Nucąc pod nosem jakąś piosenkę, której nie pamięta tytułu wyłania się z kłębów pary, w samych bokserkach i koszulce. Wczoraj jeszcze był tak przygnębiony tym, że wszyscy go ignorują i nienawidzą, a proszę, starczy jedna osoba, która okazuje mu choć częściowe zainteresowanie, a on już odzyskuje dawną werwę. Naruto ma co prawda swoje podejrzenia, że uprzejmość Sasuke jest tylko okrutnym żartem, ale postanawia się tym nie przejmować. Póki co, chce cieszyć się tym, co ma, słonecznym porankiem w domu swojego rywala/kolegi/partnera, ramenem, który ten dla niego robi i ogólnie przyjemną niedzielą.

Śniadanie przebiega we względnym milczeniu. Naruto dziwi się, że ramen domowy smakuje inaczej niż instant, chociaż nadal jest smaczny. Sasuke siedzi przed swoją miską i wpatruje się w słońce, przeświecające przez tradycyjne papierowe zasłony okienne. Dziwny, jasny spokój ogarnia obu chłopców, i dla obu jest to sytuacja wyjątkowa, toteż starają się zrobić wszystko, żeby nie zepsuć tego, co właśnie zaczęło się budować.

Żegnają się krótko i szybko, chociaż widać jest, że nie chcą się jeszcze żegnać. Nie mają jednak więcej wymówek, żeby pobyć razem, co samo w sobie jest krepujące i wysoce niepokojące.

"Dzięki za wszystko, Sasuke." wydusza cicho Naruto i wychodzi pospiesznie za próg rezydencji.

"Nie ma za co." odpowiada Sasuke, ale najwyraźniej nie jest zadowolony z tego, co powiedział, więc niespodziewanie dla samego siebie łapie Naruto za pomarańczowy rękaw.  
"Hej, jesteśmy partnerami, tak?"

Słowo "przyjaciele" nie chce mu przejść przez gardło, od kiedy Itachi wypaczył jego znaczenie. Ale Naruto, ten sam Naruto, który jest gruboskórny, tępy i nie ma za grosz wyobraźni, ten sam Naruto łapie w lot, o co chodzi Sasuke, i uśmiecha się do niego wszystkimi zębami.

"Tak!"

Do końca dnia Sasuke sprząta mieszkanie, usiłując poradzić sobie z dziwacznym uczuciem na dnie żołądka, który ściska mu się na samą myśl, że znalazł w Konoha jedną osobę, która odkryła jego wszystkie karty i automatycznie stała się jego partnerem. Naruto cały dzień po prostu śpi i śni, że leży w pełnym słońcu z nosem, wetkniętym w pachnącą jaśminem, miękką, chłodną, ciemną gęstwinę. Podświadomie wie, że są to włosy i do kogo te włosy należą, ale boi się o tym myśleć, więc nie myśli, tylko rozkoszuje się miłym, łaskoczącym po policzkach uczuciem.

 

* * *

Gdy Naruto dowiaduje się o przybyciu Itachiego, wypruwa z Ichiraku jakby go diabeł gonił. W trzy sekundy dociera do rezydencji Uchiha i staje razem z niewielkim tłumem obserwującym ogień, trawiący wielki, drewniany dom. Niemal natychmiast dopadają go Kakashi i Sakura.

"Co się stało?!" wrzeszczy opanowując obrzydliwe uczucie strachu, pełznące mu po karku na widok stojącego w głuchej ciszy domiszcza, które płonęło w pełnym nabożeństwa milczeniu.

"On z nim walczy! Walczy z Sasuke! I nikt nie może wejść do tej rezydencji, bo wejść może tylko obecny Hokage i ci, którzy są zaproszeni przez Uchihę!!! " piszczy Sakura, zakrywając oczy dłońmi.

"Czyli nic nie możemy zrobić??!! " huczy wściekły Naruto wlepiając wzrok w Kakashiego, który z pewnym niepokojem obserwuje płonący budynek. "Przecież Sasuke nie jest w stanie wygrać z Itachim! Jeszcze nie!!! Musimy go ratować, inaczej spłoną tam oboje!!!"

Kakashi nie odwraca wzroku od płomieni trawiących rezydencję.

"Nic nie możemy zrobić. To ich walka. Nawet, jeżeli moglibyśmy tam wejść, Sasuke nie wybaczyłby nam przerwania tego pojedynku. To coś, na co oboje czekali całe lata. Pozostaje nam ufać, że Sasuke da sobie radę."

"Nie da sobie rady i ty o tym wiesz!!!" wrzeszczy Naruto i bez zastanowienia rzuca się prosto w płonące wejście do rezydencji. Stojący wokoło ludzie krzyczą z przerażenia, widząc jak pomarańczowa kurtka znika w jęzorach ognia.

"Wszedł...!" szepcze z niedowierzaniem Sakura i uginają się pod nią kolana, tak, że Kakashi musi ją podtrzymać, żeby nie upadła. "Dom go wpuścił...Czy to znaczy...?"

"Tak. Sasuke zaprosił Naruto." mówi Kakashi ściszonym głosem. "Mam nadzieję, że wiedzą, co robią."

Pośród ścian ognia Naruto widzi wysoką, czarną figurę Itachiego, stojącego nad wpółleżącym Sasuke. Usta Itachiego poruszają się, jakby coś mówił i może faktycznie coś mówi, bo Sasuke kuli się pod jego słowami, jakby były one fizycznymi ciosami. Wszędzie dookoła jest krew, na podłodze, na suficie i drzwiach.

"Sasukeeeeee!!!!" wrzeszczy Naruto i przedziera się przez płomienie, które jak żywe zagradzają mu drogę, paląc ubranie, parząc ręce i twarz. Itachi unosi głowę i patrzy się na niego beznamiętnym wzrokiem, po czym puszcza Sasuke, który bezwładnie opada na podłogę.

"Więc jesteś, Naruto. W sumie, to jesteś dużo bardziej obiecujący niż mój młodszy braciszek."

"Nie pozwolę skrzywdzić ci ludzi, którzy są dla mnie cenni...!"

"Idiota."

Głos Itachiego stawia Naruto włosy na karku. Płomienie wirują dookoła nich a potem Naruto zapada się w ciemność, w której widzi już tylko czerwone jak krew, lśniące oczy demona. W oddali słyszy głuchy odgłos walących się ścian.

Nie pamięta nic, gdy budzi się pośród zwęglonych ścian i sterczących kikutów, które kiedyś były podłogą. Nie może się ruszyć, całe ciało boli go od wysiłku, od nadużycia czakry zbyt wielkiej, by mógł sobie z nią poradzić jego organizm. Dookoła jest pełno krwi i czuje, że nie jest to jego krew. Z trudem odwraca głowę i widzi leżącego obok niego Sasuke, z twarzą ku ziemi, poparzonymi policzkami i pooraną jakimiś pazurami twarzą. Naruto bezmyślnie unosi rękę i wpatruje się w zakrzepłą za paznokciami krew. Myśl, że to on tak załatwił Sasuke podchodzi mu dławiąco do gardła.

"Już dobrze...Naruto...uspokój się...już dobrze..." powtarza zachrypły głos i dopiero po paru minutach Naruto rozpoznaje, do kogo on należy. Sasuke leży wciąż twarzą do ziemi i powtarza mechanicznie słowa, których znaczenia zdaje się już nie pamiętać, przez ból, szok i utratę krwi.

"Ita...chi?" odzywa się Naruto a Sasuke powoli podnosi twarz i ukazuje w całej krasie trzy wielkie szramy, paskudnie przepruwające mu policzek i ledwie omijające prawe oko. Naruto odwraca głowę w suchym odruchu wymiotnym.

"Uciekł...prawie go...zabiłeś...demon go pokonał...Uciekł..." Sasuke opada bezsilnie, opierając skroń o pierś Naruto.

"Nigdy...już tego...nie rób...młotku...nigdy nie wypuszczaj już...demona..."

Sasuke traci przytomność, wzdychając cicho i kompletnie odpływając, z twarzą wspartą na porozrywanej pomarańczowej kurtce. Naruto bezwiednie kładzie dłoń na zmierzwionych, matowych od kurzu i zwęglonych gdzieniegdzie włosach, i zaczyna je głaskać, powoli i bezmyślnie. Z oddali słyszy głos Hokage i Kakashiego, ale nie ma siły im odpowiedzieć, więc tylko zamyka oczy i zapada się w chorobliwy, piekący sen o demonie, przeklętym bracie Itachim i trzech szramach na twarzy Sasuke, które były niewątpliwie jego autorstwa.

* * *

Leżą w szpitalu razem, w tym samym pokoju, tylko, podczas gdy Sasuke budzi się następnego dnia, Naruto śpi dalej i przez kolejne trzy dni wydaje się, że albo umarł, albo zapadł w śpiączkę. Hokage przychodzi do niego codziennie i leczy go swoją czakrą, ale nawet ona nie jest w stanie obudzić Uzumakiego. Do Sasuke przychodzą Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka i Lee, ale on wie, że przychodzą nie tyle do niego, co do Naruto. Po Konoha zaczęła już krążyć plotka, że Naruto pokonał Itachiego, ale przypłacił wygraną życiem. Sasuke nie słucha plotek, tylko nadal, gdy wszyscy już opuszczą ich pokój, odprawia swój magiczny rytuał. Wpatruje się w napięciu w twarz blondasa, w jakiś irracjonalny sposób wierząc, że w ten sposób dotrze do jego podświadomości i go obudzi.

Po trzecim dniu patrzenia, Sasuke zasypia podczas swojego rytuału. Nic zresztą dziwnego, jest cały obity, poparzony, nafaszerowany lekami przeciwbólowymi, i ma chęć z wściekłości krzyczeć i rozdrapać sobie całą twarz, bo nie zdołał pokonać swojego brata, bo wpuścił Naruto tylko po to, żeby ten także stał się ofiarą Itachiego, bo to wszystko była jego wina. Z ciężkiego, pełnego majak snu wybudza go głośny, dobitny krzyk.

"Sasuke, draniu!!! Masz się cholera jasna obudzić!!!"

Sasuke powoli otwiera oczy i ku zdumieniu widzi, jak pochylony nad nim w oczekującej, zmartwionej pozie, zamotany w rozluźnione bandaże stoi...Naruto. Sasuke nie może wydusić z siebie słowa, tylko patrzy na opaloną, wykrzywioną twarz, okoloną złotymi włosami sterczącymi we wszystkie strony. Twarz, która przez ostatnie dni wydawała się martwa. Oczy Naruto zmieniają się w złowróżbne szparki i pochyla się jeszcze niżej, tak, że jego oddech łaskocze Sasuke po poparzonym policzku i zmusza do odwrócenia głowy.

"No już myślałem, że po tobie, chłopie!" wzdycha z ulgą Naruto i opada na stojące nieopodal krzesło. "Jak się w ogóle cała sprawa skończyła, bo jakbym...he he...trochę się zdrzemnął i nie kumam za grosz..."

Sasuke siada w łóżku i zaczyna cichym głosem relacjonować zajścia. Pomija fakt, że wszyscy myśleli, że Naruto jest na krawędzi śmierci, że prawie umarł, podczas gdy on najwyraźniej tylko sobie odsypiał nadużycie czakry. Naruto słucha z uwagą, kiwając głową, po czym bez mrugnięcia okiem zmienia temat.

"Głodny jestem. Co tu trzeba zrobić, żeby dostać coś na ząb?"

Sasuke w osłupieniu patrzy, jak nagle w pokoju pojawia się cały tłum osób, czekających na przebudzenie Naruto. Wszyscy kłębią się podekscytowani i zadowoleni, że ich kolega/kumpel/chłopiec do bicia się ocknął. Sakura raz po raz rzuca mu się na szyję, zrywając bandaże i wyzywając od niczego nieświadomych głupków, Kakashi wypomina nieostrożność a Iruka beszta za impulsywność i brak jakiegokolwiek rozeznania w sytuacji. Przecież Itachi mógł ich razem zabić bez większych problemów.

"Nie mogłem zostawić Sasuke samego z takim wrogiem, he he he!!!" rechocze Naruto pomiędzy kęsami czegoś, co podejrzanie wyglądało jak przeszmuglowany przez ochronę pielęgniarską ramen, który był zakazany chyba już w całej placówce, od kiedy Naruto zaczął trening i stał się stałym gościem, odsypiającym nadużycie czakry.

Błękitne oczy zwracają się ku Sasuke a Sasuke czuje, że zaczyna się czerwienić. Cały jego fanklub, który gdzieś po drodze zjawił się także wzdycha z rozmarzeniem, spekulując, na którą z dziewczyn tak patrzy. Sasuke ignoruje wszystkich, zakręcając się w prześcieradła i oznajmiając, ze jest zmęczony i idzie spać. Wtedy do pokoju wparowuje drużyna pielęgniarzy, którzy pozbywają się całego towarzystwa tak, że pozostaje w nim tylko Sasuke, Naruto i jego przeszmuglowany ramen.

"On jest dla ciebie za silny. Mogłeś zginąć, idioto. Nie musiałeś tego robić." odzywa się Sasuke i jest zły na siebie, że jego głos wyraża aż tyle emocji, które chciałby ukryć. Gniew, żal, lęk i coś jeszcze, coś, czego nie potrafi jeszcze nazwać zdaje się wyzierać spod tego głosu jak słoń spod maleńkiego kocyka. Naruto oczywiście zdaje się niczego nie zauważać.

"Eeee tam, zaraz nie musiałem! " prycha śmiechem i odstawia pustą miskę po ramen. " Nie musiałem, ale chciałem! Bo nie będę się przypatrywał, jak mojemu partnerowi ktoś robi krzywdę tylko dlatego, że jest silniejszy i należy do jakiegoś specjalnego klanu! Taka jest już moja droga ninjitsu!!"

"Prawie go pokonałeś." stwierdza zduszonym głosem Sasuke i odwraca twarz. Naruto przypatruje mu się wielkimi oczyma, a potem tylko macha ręką.

"To nie ja, tylko demon. Widzisz, on dostaje fioła, gdy się porządnie wkurzę a wkurzyłem się nie na żarty widząc was tam, w płonącym domu." głos Naruto drży lekko, ale ciągnie dalej, wpatrując się w odwróconą twarz Sasuke. "Itachi jest silny. Ani ty ani ja nie jesteśmy w stanie go pokonać. Lisi demon może, ale nie my. Jeszcze nie, więc przestań odgrywać męczennika, nie chcę już nigdy więcej przeżywać twojej śmierci."

Sasuke zaciska usta ale nagle dookoła jego ramion owija się coś miękkiego i ciepłego. Naruto na jedną, krótką chwilę obejmuje go niemal całym sobą jak jakiś wielki, domowy kot, mruczący z zadowolenia. Sasuke najpierw tężeje pod dotykiem a potem rozluźnia się i wtapia w niego całkiem.

"Masz żyć, rozumiemy się, panie Uchiha?"

Potakuje głową niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek innego ruchu. Śmiech Naruto brzmi w jego uszach cicho i uspokajająco.

 

* * *

Jesień zaczyna się nagle. Jednego dnia jest jeszcze późne lato, pełne dojrzałych śliwek i babiego lata, następnego wszystkie drzewa ubarwione są na piękny, złotoczerwony kolor. Konoha tonie w nawałnicy pięknych liści o różnych wykrojach. Sasuke z ukrycia obserwuje wieczorne samotne spacery Naruto, podczas gdy blondas zbiera najdziwniejsze liście, by włożyć je do swojej specjalnej książki i zasuszyć. Sasuke uczynił z obserwowania z ukrycia Naruto coś na kształt swojego tajemnego, prywatnego hobby i odkrył, że blondas ma chwile, kiedy ani trochę nie przypomina rozwrzeszczanego napaleńca, za jakiego ma go cała osada.

Dziesiątego października Sasuke zauważa, że Naruto zachowuje się inaczej niż zwykle. Ale najbardziej niepokoi go drżący ton, który przemyka się w każdej wypowiedzi blondasa jak zła nuta, jak fałszywy akord. Nie ma to nic wspólnego z tym, co Naruto mówi, wciąż jest to tylko denerwująca paplanina, ale Sasuke nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że coś jest nie tak. Co może być nie tak, gdy człowiek zaczyna dwudziesty pierwszy rok życia, nie ma nikogo poza bardzo skąpą grupką przyjaciół i lisim demonem, przysłaniającym całe jego istnienie?

Sparrują się bez wytchnienia sześć godzin z rzędu, podczas których Sasuke decyduje się porozmawiać z Naruto. I może dać mu prezent, bo Sasuke wie, że blondas ma urodziny dziesiątego października i jakiś miesiąc temu zakupił dla swojego partnera ładny, mocny kunai o specjalnie profilowanym uchwycie.

Gdy Kakashi ogłasza koniec treningu i znika ze swoją książką a Sakura pospiesznie żegna się i biegnie do czekającego już Lee, Sasuke podchodzi do Naruto.

"Hej młotku." jakoś zawsze najpierw, zanim powie coś ważnego, Sasuke musi najpierw powiedzieć coś, żeby obrazić Naruto. "Co się dzisiaj z tobą dzieje?"  
Błękitne oczy Naruto zapalają się wściekłym ogniem i Sasuke klnie w myślach na swój takt i obycie towarzyskie.

"Nic się nie dzieje!!! I przestań nazywać mnie per młotek, do diabła! " syczy Naruto całkiem nie swoim głosem. "Mam urodziny i wyobraź sobie, że jestem teraz umówiony z Iruką w Ichiraku, i nie mam czasu być dzisiaj twoim dyżurnym chłopcem do bicia, przepraszam wielki geniuszu !"

Teraz Sasuke jest całkowicie pewny, że coś złego dzieje się z Naruto ale zanim zdąża zareagować, blondas znika w kłębie dymu identycznym jak Kakashi. Sasuke zostaje z prezentem dla Naruto w ręku i niespokojnym przeczuciem, które ściska mu nieprzyjemnie żołądek. Sasuke zostaje w lesie jeszcze dwie godziny trenując na sucho i myśląc, w jaki sposób teraz da Naruto urodzinowy prezent.

Po drodze do domu Sasuke spotyka Irukę, który tłumaczy mu, że nie może przyjść na spotkanie z Naruto i prosi, żeby Uchiha poszedł tam zamiast niego i wytłumaczył wszystko Uzumakiemu, który pewnie jeszcze tam czeka. W domu Sakury dziś w nocy ma się odbyć impreza dla lisiego solenizanta, o której miał się dowiedzieć dopiero na kolacji z Iruką. Sasuke zgadza się dostarczyć wiadomości do Ichiraku krótkim skinieniem głowy. Nikt mu nic nie powiedział, ale chyba na tym polegała właśnie niespodzianka.

W Ichiraku Sasuke spotyka Sakurę i Lee, oraz nieśmiałą Hinatę. Szukają Naruto, który gdzieś nagle zniknął. Szef restauracji mówi, że widział Naruto przed dwoma godzinami jak na kogoś czekał, potem najwyraźniej znudził się czekaniem i wyszedł. Nie było go ani na dachu, gdzie zwykle przesiadywałby pomyśleć, ani w domu. Sakura wzdycha z nieukrywaną złością pomieszaną ze zmartwieniem a Sasuke tym razem całkiem wyraźnie czuje, że stało się coś złego i zanim ktokolwiek ma czas mrugnąć, Uchiha już leci do mieszkania Naruto.

"Narutoooo!!! Jesteś tam, cholera odezwij się!!! Naruto!!!"

Drzwi są zamknięte i nikt nie odpowiada na pukanie, ale Sasuke wie, jak Naruto radzi sobie z natrętnymi pukaczami, więc wali dalej w drewniane drzwi, coraz silniej czując, że jest coś nie tak. Sąsiedzi stoją na klatce schodowej i fukają na niego, że zakłóca spokój i że ten blond szczeniak pewnie gdzieś sobie poszedł i dobrze, bo chociaż nie psoci. Sasuke wścieka się i krzyczy na nich nieswoim głosem, że Naruto ma dwadzieścia lat, nie jest jakimś tam bezużytecznym szczeniakiem, tylko potężnym wojownikiem, który nieraz uratował im wszystkim ich zawszone tyłki, więc niech ważą słowa.

Sakura, Lee i Hinata, którzy doganiają Sasuke, z otwartymi ustami słuchają tyrady przekleństw, jaką Uchiha uracza całe sąsiedztwo Naruto. Sasuke wysapuje z siebie złość, po czym już bez zbędnych słów wyważa drzwi do mieszkania. Coś każe mu iść od razu do małego pokoiku, który jest sypialnią Naruto. To, co widzi sprawia, że serce staje mu na dobre parę sekund.

Naruto leży na skotłowanej pościeli na łóżku a z jego rozrzuconych po poduszkach rąk płyną gęste, niemal czarne strugi krwi. Sasuke przez chwilę patrzy się na nieruchome ciało, po czym jakby go ktoś uderzył wkracza do akcji.

"Hinata! Zatamuj mu rany i zobacz byakuganem, czy nie ma gdzieś jeszcze jakiś...obrażeń! " krzyczy wyrywając z osłupienia pobladłą członkinię klanu Hyuuga i Sakurę. "Ocknij się młotku, głupi idioto!! Po co ci to było, cholera?! Imbecyl, jak mi tu umrzesz to przysięgam, że ci nie daruję !!!"

Sąsiedzi zaglądają ciekawie za drzwi przyciągnięci podniesionymi głosami, ale Sasuke już otwarcie atakuje ich, rzucając wściekle trzy kunai. Hinata klęczy przy zakrwawionym makabrycznie łóżku. Łzy płyną jej ciurkiem po twarzy, ale nie przestaje pracować czakrą nad ranami Naruto i wkrótce krew przestaje lecieć z niedbale rozszarpanych nadgarstków. Lee wyskakuje niemal oknem, szepcząc, że idzie sprowadzić pomoc, Sakura w zaciętym milczeniu rozbiera Naruto z przesiąkniętej krwią pidżamy.  
"On...on przestaje oddychać..." z ust Hinaty wyrywa się łkanie. Sasuke patrzy wściekły na coraz bledszą twarz Naruto a potem bez taryf ulgowych strzela Uzumakiego prosto w twarz. Policzek, jeden a potem następny, nie daje efektu i Naruto nadal leży bez ruchu z zamkniętymi oczyma.

"Obudź się, młotku!!! Dlaczego ten cały Lis cię nie uzdrawia??!!" ryczy Uchiha i szarpie nieprzytomnym ciałem, lecącym przez dłonie i przerażająco bezwładnym. Hinata nie przestaje zakładać uzdrawiających jitsu na nadgarstkach Naruto a Sakura łapie Sasuke za ramiona i zmusza go do odejścia od łóżka.

"Zostaw go, tylko pogorszysz jego stan! Sasuke, zostaw!!!"

Oczy Naruto powoli otwierają się a Sasuke jednym skokiem jest z powrotem przy łóżku, ujmuje twarz Uzumakiego w dłonie i pochyla się nad nim. Chyba płacze, ale jest mu teraz wszystko jedno.

"Po co to zrobiłeś, idioto?"pyta złamanym głosem, który wstrząsa i Hinatą, i Sakurą i wszystkimi sąsiadami, zaglądającymi lękliwie przez drzwi. "Po co?..."

Naruto zamyka oczy. Spod powiek uciekają mu gorące, piekące łzy.

"Nikt nie powinien być...aż tak...sam." szepcze i znów zapada się w nieprzytomny sen.

W tym samym momencie do pokoju wpada Tsunade flankowania przez Irukę i Kakashiego. Ktoś łapie Sasuke i wyprowadza go z budynku, drętwego i niezdolnego do żadnej koherentnej myśli. Ktoś prowadzi go do domu, do pustej rezydencji Uchiha, uspokajając, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że Naruto wyzdrowieje, da sobie radę, bo to kawał uparciucha i życie trzyma się go jak nikogo innego w osadzie. Sasuke słucha tych kłamstw na wpółświadomie, po czym zostawia pocieszające szepty za drzwiami, idzie prosto do swojej tradycyjnej sypialni, machinalnie rozbiera się i układa pedantycznie swoje ubranie, po czym kładzie się spać. Śni mu się leżący w krwi Naruto, na którego dziwnym sennym trafem nakłada się obraz Itachiego. Oczy Naruto są matowe i martwe i Sasuke nie może wytrzymać ich szklanego, nieruchomego spojrzenia, które ściga go, gdziekolwiek chce się ukryć.

Budzi się z bijącym sercem i potem, zlepiającym chorobliwie pidżamę i prześcieradła. Chce uciekać, ma wielką potrzebę ucieczki jednocześnie rozumiejąc, że nie jest w stanie uciec przed sobą i wspomnieniami. W ciemności jego wzrok napotyka prezent dla Naruto, ładny, dobrze obrobiony kunai. Przez moment waży go w dłoni, po czym mierzy jak pasuje do żył na jego nadgarstku. Dobrze pasuje. Ta myśl odrzuca go na drugą stronę sypialni, z dala od kunai.

Nie. Wystarczy jednego nierozważnego młotka w drużynie. Resztę nocy Sasuke spędza siedząc przy tradycyjnej papierowej ścianie swojej sypialni, skulony, z twarzą opartą na kolanach. Kunai patrzy się na niego ostrzem lśniącym w nikłym świetle poranka.

 

* * *

Naruto budzi się w białym, pustym pokoju i instynktownie mruży oczy przed jaskrawym słońcem, wchodzącym przez wielkie, nieosłonięte niczym okno. Pieczęć na brzuchu pali go delikatnie, rozgrzewając jakby zmarznięte, zdrętwiałe ciało. Co się stało? Gdzie jest... Obraz Sasuke, pochylającego się nad nim z wykrzywioną makabrycznie twarzą pojawia się z nikąd w umyśle Naruto. A potem rzeka wspomnień zalewa go ciągłym strumieniem, opuszczenie, samotne urodziny, nienawiść, brak Iruki, brak kogokolwiek, zdecydowany ruch podwinięcia rękawa i mocny chwyt na kunai. W drodze tam, skąd się przyszło, w drodze do prawdziwego domu, nie z tego świata, powinno pamiętać się tylko dobre chwile, więc parę ciepłych, zadowolonych wspomnień o uśmiechu Kakashiego, przyjacielskich docinkach Sakury i uścisk dłoni Sasuke, i już. Czarne, powolne strugi, leniwie toczące się przez skotłowaną pościel i ciemność, w której ginie cały świat.

Naruto podnosi dłonie tak, żeby przyjrzeć się swoim nadgarstkom. Są zabandażowane grubo i prawie zagojone przez moc lisiego demona. Wykrzywiona krzykiem twarz Sasuke staje ponownie przed oczyma Naruto. A więc mu przeszkodzili, a więc go uratowali. Dziwne, nie ma im wcale tego za złe. W końcu chcieli dobrze, chcieli go uratować. Sasuke chciał go uratować. Myśl jest dla Naruto nie nowa, ale zawsze zaskakująca.

Chyba zasypia, bo gdy następnym razem otwiera oczy pokój jest pogrążony w wieczornym mroku. Pali się tylko mała lampka nocna, w zatartym świetle ujawniając kontury osoby, która siedzi na krawędzi łóżka Naruto i intensywnie wpatruje się w niego, jakby chcąc go obudzić siłą woli.

"Kto...?" pyta Naruto ale ma sucho w gardle i głos grzęźnie mu w krtani. Postać reaguje natychmiast, podsuwając mu pod usta szklankę z zimną herbatą z cytryną. Naruto pije, patrząc na blade, poranione dłonie, które trzymają szklankę i bez słów poznaje, do kogo owe dłonie należą.

"Sasu..ke?"

Postać potakuje i przysuwa się do światła, żeby Naruto mógł dokładniej zobaczyć znajomą, trójkątną twarz o delikatnych kościach policzkowych, zdecydowanym podbródku, upartym nosie i migdałowych, onyksowych oczach. Twarz jest przystojna, ale bledsza i bardziej ściągnięta z braku snu niż zazwyczaj.

"Tak. Jeszcze raz wykręcisz taki numer a osobiście pogruchoczę ci kości, młotku."

"Spróbuj szczęścia." Naruto uśmiecha się zaczepnie. "Myślisz, że nie wiem, że ty miewasz dokładnie takie same myśli o powrocie do prawdziwego domu?"

Twarz Sasuke ukazuje, że nie ma pojęcia, o czym Naruto mówi ale niekontrolowane drgnięcie powiek mówi co innego.

"Nauczyłem się rozumieć ciebie i to ci się nie spodobało." stwierdził Naruto i powoli usiadł, podciągając się z widocznym trudem na poduszkach. Czarne oczy wpatrują się w niego nieruchomo w milczeniu aż w końcu nie ma siły na konfrontację z nimi i pozwala sobie na smutny, beznadziejny zwis ramion. Za drzwiami ktoś żywo dyskutuje, tak, że skrawki słów docierają do obu chłopców, przerywając niewygodną ciszę.

"Jeżeli jest ktoś, z kim wszyscy nienawidzą rozmawiać...o kim nie wolno mówić...to ten ktoś...nie będzie miał odwagi nawet wierzyć we własne istnienie...I na pewno zginie pomału..."

Naruto patrzy uparcie na swoje zabandażowane dłonie, leżące przed nim na białym prześcieradle. Nie widzi, jak Sasuke zmaga się ze sobą, walcząc o słowa pocieszenia, przyjaźni, zrozumienia i jak z wielkim trudem wygrywa.

"Ja ciebie nie nienawidzę." mówi zduszonym od emocji głosem a Naruto podrywa głowę i zagapia się prosto w dwie onyksowe przepaści. "I wierzę w ciebie."

Naruto otwiera usta, ale nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk a Sasuke jednym susem jest obok niego i zgarnia go w niezdarny, zbyt mocny uścisk. Naruto pozwala sobie na parę sekund na przylgnięcie do niego całym sobą, całą swoją samotnością i rozpaczą. Czuje jak smukła dłoń o nieprzyzwoicie długich palcach gładzi go uspokajająco po włosach. Pod granatową koszulką, którą Naruto widzi katem oka, bije szybko i mocno czyjeś wzruszone serce. Dla niego. Tego Naruto po prostu nie może wytrzymać i zaczyna płakać, okropnym, zasmarkanym, zaczerwienionym płaczem.

Głosy za ścianą milkną i ktoś wchodzi do pokoju. Naruto tężeje w ramionach Sasuke, ale ten tylko zaciska na nim mocniej dłonie, dając do zrozumienia, że wszystkiemu zaradzi i Naruto nie musi się niczym przejmować. Sasuke mówi coś szorstkim, nieprzyjemnym głosem a osoby, które weszły do pokoju wychodzą bez słowa, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Naruto zapada się całkowicie w uścisk Uchihy, i poddaje się delikatnemu kołysaniu i sennej wyliczance uspokajających nonsensów, płynących z ust Sasuke, że już dobrze, że będzie dobrze, że to nie jego wina, że on tu będzie i dopilnuje, żeby wszystko było dobrze. Dłonie Uchihy gładzą Naruto po plecach, po głowie, po ramionach, uspokajająco i kojąco. Naruto nie wie, kiedy pozwala się ukołysać do snu, ale jest pewien, że Sasuke nie wypuszcza go z objęć ani na chwilę.

Następnego dnia Naruto budzi się całkiem zdrowy, z żołądkiem kurczącym się z głodu i ramieniem Sasuke oplatającym go luźno w talii. Uchiha wpół siedzi, wpół leży na łóżku, z twarzą ukrytą pod gęstą strzechą kruczoczarnych włosów a gdy Naruto uwalnia się z jego objęć, czarne oczy otwierają się i bez cienia jakiejkolwiek senności wbijają mu się w oczy, w duszę, w serce.

"Co robisz ?"

"Idę znaleźć coś do jedzenia, hi hi hi. Kooonam z głodu, człowieku, aż mi się w brzuchu przewraca. Nie wiem nawet ile czasu tu leżałem a od mojego ostatniego ramen na pewno minęło dwadzieścia cztery godziny!" papla Naruto zsuwając nogi z łóżka i po omacku szukając łapci. Znajduje tylko pomarańczowo-żółte klapki, które z westchnieniem adoptuje na czas nieokreślony. "Nie patrz tak, to nic dziwnego, ze chce mi się jeść, skoro tak długo spałem..."

Sasuke podnosi się, wyprostowuje na sobie zgniecione ubranie i całkiem niepotrzebnie pomaga wstać Naruto.

"Chodź, pokażę ci, gdzie Tsunade ma kuchnię." mówi Sasuke unikając spojrzenia Naruto.

"Cooo?!" drze się Naruto, powodując u Sasuke westchnięcie i przewrócenie oczyma. "To ja nie byłem w szpitalu?!"

Naruto siedzi przy kuchennym stole Tsunade i pożera kanapki z dżemem (ramen Hokage po prostu w swojej spiżarni nie posiada) a Sasuke w krótkich słowach streszcza mu, co się działo. Naruto dowiaduje się, ze leżał nieprzytomny cały jeden dzień i dwie noce, z czym ostatnia noc chyba się nie liczy, bo na chwilę się ocknął, że Tsunade pieniła się z wściekłości na jego głupi, nierozważny, impulsywny postępek a Kakashi z Iruką prawie się pobili przez tą całą chryję. Sasuke milknie i wpatruje się uparcie w okno, jakby uważając temat za skończony a Naruto nie może oderwać od niego wzroku. Ze zdziwieniem i pewną konsternacją odkrywa, że Uchiha ma naprawdę długie, ładne rzęsy, jego policzki są gładkie i ma się chęć ich dotknąć, a czarne włosy w bardzo ciekawy sposób okalają bladą, trójkątną twarz. Odkrycie Naruto jest deprymujące i barwi jego policzki na uroczy, różowy kolorek, gdy przypomina sobie mocne ramiona Uchihy, otaczające go obronnym murem, chroniące przed myślami, których nie chciał.

Sasuke zauważa rumieniec, ale nie komentuje go, co z ust Naruto wyrywa niemal westchnienie ulgi.

"Nigdy więcej tego nie rób." odzywa się niespodziewanie Sasuke, smarując Naruto kolejną kanapkę z dżemem. "Co ci strzeliło do głowy, głupku? W swoje urodziny taki dramat wykręcić, nie mogłeś po prostu przyjść pogadać?"

Oczy Naruto robią się wielkie jak spodki a Sasuke najwyraźniej nie jest zadowolony ze swojego doboru słów, bo wstaje i zaczyna iść w kierunku drzwi. Naruto nie daje mu nawet szansy dotknąć klamki.

"Moment! Ja cały czas mówię i nikt mnie, u diabła ciężkiego, nie słucha! A już ty w szczególności, panie nadęty członku klanu o genialnych zdolnościach! Więc skąd takie gad..."  
"Ciebie ludzie słuchają, tylko nie słyszą!" z impetem Sasuke przerywa tyradę Naruto i mimo wszystko sięga po klamkę, zasłoniętą przez blondasa własnym ciałem. "Bo za dużo trajkoczesz, gaduło, i w tym terkocie naprawdę trudno wysłyszeć, o co ci chodzi! Myślisz, że tylko ty mnie rozgryzłeś, młotku?"

Może to nagle otwarta jak książka twarz Sasuke, może to rozpalone, wściekłe i urażone spojrzenie, może groźny, rozeźlony ton głosu Uchihy, Naruto nie wie, co dokładnie, w każdym razie bez namysłu, jak pod wpływem jakiegoś instynktu, Uzumaki pochyla się gwałtownie i z rozmachu całuje swojego partnera/rywala/przyjaciela prosto w rozchylone usta. Świat wywraca się na nice, taki jest to elektryzujący, porażający kontakt i obaj boją się go przerwać, jakby w obawie, że zachwieje to balansem siły we wszechświecie. Naruto ma otwarte oczy i z bliska patrzy na jedną, zamkniętą, migdałową powiekę, fragment zaróżowionego policzka i strąk czarnych, mocnych, niemal granatowych włosów. I nie wierzy, że to się dzieje, że właśnie przeżywa swoje najbardziej sensualne doświadczenie ze swoim najgorszym rywalem.

Drzwi do kuchni uchylają się i stają w nich Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka i Sakura z Lee. To działa na Sasuke jak kopniak. Odrywa się od ust Naruto i bez mrugnięcia okiem wyskakuje przez otwarte okno, niemal pionowo zbiegając w dół po kamiennej ścianie wieży Hokage.

"A temu co się stało?" pyta Sakura, jakby zobaczony przed chwilą obraz nie do końca do niej dotarł. Naruto ogłuszony siada na stołku, trzymając rozedrganą dłoń na czerwonych, opuchniętych od pocałunku ustach. Kakashi zaczyna śmiać się jak szalony, a Tsunade i Iruka podchodzą niebezpiecznie powoli do Naruto, z minami rodzicieli żądnych krwi swojej niesfornej pociechy.

"Widzę, że masz się już dobrze, drogi Naruto." zaszczebiotała słodko Hokage, zaciskając złowróżbnie pięści.

"Tak, wygląda na to, że trzeba wbić ci trochę rozumu do głowy! "dołączył się Iruka z morderczym błyskiem w brązowych oczach. "Jak mogłeś, ty mała szmato, tak nas wystraszyć?! Jak mogłeś tak lekko potraktować swoje życie, nasze uczucia, cholera, swoje stanowisko?! Jesteś chuninem, psia krew, nie tego cię uczyłem!!!"

Naruto rozważa ucieczkę drogą, którą otworzył Sasuke, ale koło okna staje Sakura. Wszyscy kochający go ludzie, okrążają go powoli, gotowi oddać mu pięknym za nadobne, za chwile strachu, jakiego im przysporzył. Uśmiech Naruto poszerza się.

 

* * *

Sasuke siedzi w najciemniejszym kącie swojej tradycyjnej siedziby klanowej i ma chęć zapaść się pod ziemię. Dwie godziny temu pocałował chłopaka, i to nie jakiegoś tam byle jakiego chłopaka, tylko kogoś, kto był najbliżej jego niewypowiedzianej definicji przyjaciela od czasu...od czasu Itachiego. Nagły skurcz strachu łapie Sasuke za gardło. Przyjaciel. Już to było groźne, a teraz...teraz zagraża nawet odrodzeniu klanu Uchiha, no bo jeśli ostatni członek rodu jest gejem, to ród...Psia krew!

Sasuke podciąga kolana pod brodę i z całych sił pragnie, żeby ktoś przyszedł, żeby uratować go od spirali myśli, która już zaczyna go wciągać, a na dnie której, wie to na pewno, tkwią miękkie, lekko słonawe, ciepłe usta. Ironia, Sasuke zawsze chce być sam, pozostawiony przez wszystkich swojej zemście i nienawiści, a teraz wręcz krzyczy wewnętrznie o pomoc. I nikogo przy nim nie ma, kto mógłby usłyszeć jego nieme błagania. Paradoks sytuacji dociera do Sasuke jak niespodziewany cios w potylicę. Cholera, kto może zgadnąć, co się w nim dzieje, kto może pomóc, skoro nic nigdy nikomu nie mówi. Nikomu, poza urywkami słów, którymi wymieniają się z Naruto.

Naruto. Wspomnienie miękkich ust spływa po plecach Sasuke niespokojnym drgnieniem i kumuluje się w jego...dolnych częściach. Cholera. Cholera! Cholera!!! Musi się uspokoić, koniecznie, musi otrząsnąć się z tego nerwowego majaku, przybrać na nowo maskę obojętności, która pęknęła w chwili, gdy zobaczył leżącego w krwi Naruto. Sasuke idzie do łazienki, wyszarpuje się z koszulki i wsadza głowę pod kran, po czym, oparty na umywalce, zarzuca sobie ręcznik na głowę i pociera nim gwałtownie potarganą czuprynę. Z lustra nad kranem spoglądają na niego czarne, spłoszone oczy, przysłonięte rozczochranymi nieziemsko włosami, sterczącymi we wszystkie strony świata. Sasuke ma dziwne wrażenie, że w jego twarz coś się zmieniło i mruży oczy aktywując sharingan, ale żadnych widocznych zmian nie może uchwycić. A jednak coś w spojrzeniu, coś w ustach, w kącikach powiek...Cholera!!!

Ktoś zagląda przez małe okienko łazienki, prosto w lustro, i Sasuke, obok swojej odmienionej w nieokreślony sposób twarzy, nagle dostrzega opalone, szerokie lico Naruto. Błękitne oczy rozszerzają się w szoku, by zniknąć tak niespodziewanie, jak się pojawiły. Sasuke rzuca się do okienka, otwiera je, niemal wyrywając zawiasy i wypada prosto w jesienny ogród, okalający posiadłość. Naruto biegnie przed nim, kilka gałęzi w przodzie, świecąc się w swojej pomarańczowej kurtce jak jakiś dziwaczny, egzotyczny owoc.

"Stój!"

Ale Naruto ani myśli słuchać. Sasuke rzutem na taśmę odbija się rozpaczliwie od konaru drzewa i wyciąga ręce jak najdalej może. W ogrodzie Uchihy rozlega się zaskoczony okrzyk. Dłoń Sasuke pewnie łapie kostkę Naruto, zatrzymując jego cały impet, po czym obaj spadają prosto w grabione jeszcze wczoraj jesienne liście. Gdy Sasuke dochodzi do siebie po upadku na tyle, że jest w stanie rozeznać swoje położenie, okazuje się, że leży plackiem na wierzgającym jak młody kucyk, gryzącym i bijącym na oślep Naruto, i efektownie przyszpila go do ziemi.

Dopiero wtedy Uchiha odkrywa, że wciąż jest bez koszulki, z mokrymi włosami sterczącymi wściekle, kapiącymi na leżącego pod nim blondasa.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Zostaw mnie, tyyyyyy...Zboczeńcuuuuu !!!!!" wrzeszczy Naruto, uwalniając spod Sasuke jedną nogę i bez ceregieli kopiąc go w żebra. Parę razy. "Puuuuuuuść mnieeeeeee!!!!!"

Żebra zaczynają poważnie boleć i Sasuke zaczyna mieć dość całej sytuacji. Łapiąc na tyle silnie, żeby zostawić siniaki, chwyta Naruto za ramiona i sadza obok siebie, w kłębie stłamszonych liści i wyciąga do niego oskarżycielski palec, metodą Sakury.

"To ty mnie pierwszy raz pocałowałeś! I to ty pocałowałeś mnie po raz drugi! A teraz przyszedłeś i podglądasz mnie w łazience! Jeśli ktoś tu jest zboczeńcem, młotku, to ty!!!"  
Przez moment panuje cisza. Sasuke wysapuje z siebie gniew a Naruto przybiera barwę zdrowego buraka, ale jego konfuzja nie trwa długo. Bez ostrzeżenia łapie Uchihę za rękę i kopie go jeszcze raz po żebrach, tak dla ojczyzny. Sasuke unika części ciosu, blokując kopniak kantem dłoni i wyprowadza kontrę, trafiając Naruto prosto w brzuch. Tak zaczyna się regularna walka, z użyciem grabi ogrodniczych, opadłych liści, ziemi, zębów i w ogóle wszystkiego i trwa, dopóki żebra Sasuke nie zaczynają dziwacznie chrupać przy każdym poruszeniu a z ucha Naruto wypływa z znienacka spora ilość krwi.

Stają naprzeciwko siebie, niepewni, co teraz, zdecydowani walczyć dalej, chociaż bardziej optują za odłożeniem pojedynku na inny, dogodniejszy czas. Sasuke powoli osuwa się pod konarem starego kasztanowca, sykając z bólu, który pali mu już całą klatkę piersiową. Naruto także siada na ziemi, delikatnie sprawdzając swoje uszy i najwyraźniej stłuczoną gdzieś w ferworze walki szczękę.

"Chodź, opatrzę ci to, młotku." odzywa się z niejakim trudem Sasuke i wlecze się w kierunku domu. Naruto obrzuca go nieufnym wzrokiem, ale posłusznie podąża za nim, mamrocząc coś o wstrząsie mózgu i nieobliczalnych, starych klanach.

Sasuke ma złamane dwa żebra, które radośnie ruszają się w nim, gdy tylko próbuje mocniej odetchnąć, nie mówiąc nic o chodzeniu. Naruto ma chyba lekkie wstrząśnienie mózgu, ale z rozwrzeszczanym blondynem nic nie wiadomo.

"Sasuke?" odzywa się małym głosikiem Naruto, zaglądając niepewnie w oczy Sasuke, bandażującego sobie klatkę piersiową ze skutkiem dość miernym, bo sam nie jest w stanie odpowiednio zacisnąć bandażu, żeby pęknięte kości w nim nie gruchotały. Błękitne oczy patrzą na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem.

"Hm?"

Sasuke patrzy jak Naruto oblizuje nerwowo usta, jak poprawia sobie wyciągnięte okropnie rękawy, jak zaczyna wiercić się na swoim krześle, i czuje, że zaczyna uśmiechać się mimowolnie do nadaktywnego blondasa. Naruto marszczy groźnie brwi, po czym z determinacją zmusza się do spojrzenia w oczy Uchihy.

"Załóżmy, że...hm...ktoś bardzo cię...ech...lubi..." zaczyna ostrożnie, przygryzając wargi i sprawiając, że Sasuke ma chęć złapać te wargi swoimi wargami i skończyć z tym okropnym nawykiem. "Załóżmy, że bardzo cię lubi, ale...hmmm...jest nieśmiała i cholernie boi się odrzucenia a w odrzucaniu jesteś niekwestionowanym mistrzem....No i prawie jej nie zauważasz, zajęty tylko sobą i brodzeniem w swojej samotności....Załóżmy, że ona przyszłaby do ciebie i bez wstępu wypowiedziała swoje....hm....no tego, o rany...zapatrzenie...."

"Nie można wypowiedzieć zapatrzenia." gasi Sasuke, ale Naruto tylko prycha wściekle.

"Nie przerywaj! To tylko gdybania! A więc załóżmy, że znasz ją...hm...dość dobrze, i może nawet...trochę...lubisz...ale nie wiesz, że jak patrzy w twoje oczy, to czuje siłę i słabość zarazem...jakby nadeszło coś, na co jeszcze nie jest gotowa....i może nigdy nie będzie...ale chce, tylko nie wie... "

Sasuke słucha osłupiały dziwnych, porwanych słów Naruto i czuje, że przestaje mieć jakąkolwiek możność myślenia logicznego. Uczucia, nienazwane, pokręcone uczucia, na których nigdy się nie wyznawał, które zawsze były dla niego obce, teraz kłębią mu się w głowie, grożąc wybuchem.

"Bo ona jest bardzo nieśmiała...niedoświadczona w tego typu..rzeczach..."

Coś mignęło w głowie Sasuke aż zadymiły neurony.

"To to jest ONA?"

Naruto mruży oczy i zaciska pięści, ułożone równo na blacie stołu, obok rozrzuconych bandaży.

"Cholera jasna, diabły i zaraza, ja cię kiedyś faktycznie zabiję, Uchiha! Tobie to nikt nigdy nie będzie w stanie niczego wyznać, bo zaraz zgasisz delikwenta jakimś genialnym pytaniem, teges tamteges!!! Siedź cicho i słuchaj...to tylko gdybania!!! Załóżmy, że taka...dziewczyna przyszłaby do ciebie i powiedziała to wszystko...Co byś zrobił?"

Sądząc z brzmienia głosu pytanie jest dla Naruto ważne i Sasuke wcale nie rozumie, czemu nagle jego serce stanęło a w mózgu zrobiło się przeraźliwie jasno i cicho.

"Powiedziałbym jej, że już znalazłem ech... i że niestety nic do niej nie czuję, bo już kogoś mam..." chrypie złamanym od emocji głosem. Twarz Naruto opada wyraźnie i zmierzcha, tracąc gwałtownie wszystkie kolory.

"Kto to jest?" chce wiedzieć, zaciskając pięści i szykując się do skoku. "Bo jeśli uwiodłeś Sakurę kosztem Lee to..."

Sasuke wzdycha z trudem, starając się nie urażać kontuzjowanych żeber.

"Nie, to nie jest Sakura. To nie jest Hinata, Ten-ten, Ino, ani Temari. To nie jest ani Tsunade, ani Kurenai. To tylko zwykły, wioskowy idiota, którego czasem mam naprawdę dość. " mówi z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem i wstaje by zamknąć okno, bo zaczyna być chłodno.

"To to jest ON?!" wrzeszczy Naruto wywracając krzesło, na którym siedział i zrzucając doniczkę z bonzai. Sasuke jednym ruchem, szybszym niż mgnienie oka, łapie spadający kwiat i odstawia go na parapet z milczącą rezygnacją.

"Kto to jest???!!! Sasuke, nigdy nie mówiłeś...że jesteś...Do diabła, gadaj kto to jest???!!!!!"

"Przestań się drzeć, idioto." mówi cichym, spokojnym głosem Sasuke a oczy Naruto robią się nagle ogromne jak talerze obiadowe. "Mam już ciebie dość, bolą mnie żebra. Powinienem trochę odpocząć. To już lepiej...sobie i..idź..."

Sasuke zamyka oczy i klnie na siebie w myślach, że pozwolił sobie na to obnażające drgnięcie w głosie. Naruto stoi bez ruchu, chyba nawet nie oddycha, tylko gapi się na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi, błękitnymi oczyma. W swoim zdeprymowaniu, zmieszaniu i konfuzji Sasuke nie rozpoznaje żadnej z emocji, odbijającej się w tych oczach. Jest zmęczony, piekielnie zmęczony i przybity, chce już tylko być sam.

"Znaczy się...to ...uch....to jestem ja?"pyta Naruto podchodząc do Sasuke tak, ze Uchiha czuje emanujące niego ciepło. Chce się odsunąć, ale blondas mu nie daje, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej. Sasuke czuje, że mógłby się w tej chwili rozpłakać, ale nie może sobie na to pozwolić, nie przed Naruto, nie przed tym głupkiem, który wystraszył go na śmierć swoim samobójczym wyskokiem, który rozumiał go jak nikt i patrzył pod jego maskę jak nikt, który jednym słowem mógł przekreślić odbudowę klanu Uchiha, i miał usta miękkie i wilgotne jak nikt, i w ogóle był jak nikt.

Sasuke chyba drży, gdy na swoich ustach czuje delikatny, nieśmiały, miękki dotyk. Otwiera oczy i patrzy prosto w jasne, błękitne i łagodne jak nigdy dotąd odmęty. A potem uśmiecha się.

"Więc to ty jesteś nieśmiałą dziewczyną?" pyta i odwzajemnia pocałunek, krótko i z pasją.

"Więc to ty nazwałeś mnie wioskowym idiotą, którego czasem masz naprawdę dość, taaa?" Naruto odpowiada na pocałunek, zapuszczając język w przewrażliwione już od dotyku usta Sasuke, jednocześnie dźgając go palcem w bolące żebra. Sasuke marszczy się lekko, ale Naruto odrywa się od niego i zaczyna zasypywać mu twarz mokrymi, niezdarnymi pocałunkami.

"Chyba cię...chyba ja..." zaczyna Sasuke, ale Naruto zarzuca na niego ramiona z pełnym szczęścia, szerokim uśmiechem.

"Co? Co? Kochasz mnie? Podziwiasz? Pragniesz?"

"...ja cię chyba zabiję, jeżeli jeszcze raz odkręcisz taki numer jak w swoje urodziny!" dokańcza Sasuke żartobliwie, ale w jego głosie słychać napięcie i powagę. " Bo nie powiesz mi, że zrobiłeś to przez...to uczucie? Przeze mnie..."

Teraz jest kolej Naruto na rumieniec. Pospiesznie chowa twarz między szyją a ramieniem Sasuke, mamrocząc coś niezrozumiale. Uchiha w milczeniu ogarnia go ramionami, kładąc policzek na sterczących, miękkich blond włosach.

"Nigdy więcej. Obiecaj, młotku."

"Nigdy więcej." potakuje Naruto nie odrywając się od Sasuke. "Czy teraz możesz mi zrobić ramen? W końcu nic nie zjadłem poza tym dżemem, bo Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka i Sakura chcieli zabić mnie, żebym już więcej nie zrobił jakiegoś...głupstwa. No i musiałem uciekać, bo mnie chcieli od ręki utłuc. Przyjaciele, ha..."

Sasuke potakuje i z nadal przylepionym do pleców Naruto zaczyna wyciągać produkty, żeby zrobić swojej nowo nabytej a już tak zaawansowanej miłości coś na ząb. Między gotowaniem wody a krojeniem warzyw, którymi Uchiha uświetnia posiłek, Sasuke zerka na radośnie obejmującego go blondasa i nie może ukryć uśmiechu.

"Saaasuuukeeeee?" mruczy głos zza pleców prosto w jego bandaże.

"Tak?"

"Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, wiesz?"

Przez chwilę Sasuke nie może wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

"No więc jesteś, i już nigdy cię nie opuszczę. " ciągnie Naruto a jego uśmiech Sasuke wyczuwa przez koszulkę.

"Mam nadzieję."

Tej nocy Naruto śpi ani na chwilę nie puszczając z objęć swojego partnera a Sasuke nie śpi w ogóle, tylko obserwuje z bliska twarz swojego pierwszego przyjaciela.

 

* * *

Na zewnątrz, na konarze starego dębu siedzą Kakashi i Sakura, i potrząsają sobie prawice w denerwującym geście udanego podstępu.

"I żyli długo i szczęśliwie." szepcze Sakura, szczerząc zęby do swojego mistrza.

"Bez wątpienia, bez wątpienia."

* * *

The End

 

by Homoviator

październik 2004


End file.
